cpucs_tournamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Realm
The Dark Realm, also known as the Dark Timeline or the Fallen Timeline, is an alternate universe in the CPUCS. In this timeline, ToyConvict won during the events of PRISON BREAK and came to take over the universe. As a result, Vincent grew cynical, bitter and evil, turning into the villainous Dark Vince, who came to take over the universe. Dark Vince's forces from the Dark Realm attacked the Light Realm during Season 3, as Dark Vince sought to spread his influence across realities. In ENDGAME, the Light Realm's forces struck back against Dark Vince, launching an assault on the Dark Realm and defeating him and his forces for good. Unique Properties The Dark Realm has a unique property where if a fighter from another realm is defeated by one from the Dark Realm, their defeat can send them to the Dark Realm. Additionally, the Dark Realm is corruptive- a fighter trapped there gradually takes on characteristics of Dark Realm natives, such as a darker appearance, a vicious playstyle, an altered name, and an allegiance to Dark Vincent. This transformation can be reversed by defeating the corrupted fighter, which frees them from the Dark Realm's influence as shown in TRAINING CAMP and PIZZA TIME. Few Light Realm fighters have been sent to the Dark Realm, but those who did returned drastically different: * Audible Link (the Number 1 fighter at the time), after his defeat by Dark Vince, was sent to the Dark Timeline and corrupted into Dark Audible Dark Link. This version of Link possessed glowing red eyes and pitch black skin and clothing, and was little more than a brainwashed puppet for Dark Vince's army. He was sent to attack his former ally Blue Incineroar, and his defeat freed him from Dark Vince's control. * Rosalina (the reigning champion of the CPUCS during the timeskip after ENDGAME) was attacked by Blood Falcon, who, in his attempt to kill her, accidentally sent her to the Dark Realm. Rosalina soon broke free of the Dark Realm's influence and escaped to the Light Realm; however, her time in the Dark Realm still had a noticeable impact, transforming her into Punished Rosalina. When she returned and challenged tournament champion Ike, Rosalina wore a black outfit and used much more aggressive tactics in battle, but as a result of her escape, suffered a few injuries, which, along with a Dash Attack from Ike, was the cause of her defeat. The mental aspect of the transformation seems to be one of the most significant parts of Dark Realm corruption, apparently because of Dark Vince wanting to increase his power by creating loyalty towards him. However, because of this reliance on the mental aspect of control, it is possible to resist corruption by retaining control over one's mind. Tony was the first fighter to demonstrate this, drawing on pure willpower and the memory of courageous fallen fighters to avoid being dragged to the Dark Realm, which gave him an unexpected advantage in his battle against Dark Vince and Blood Falcon. Fighters Several fighters in the CPUCS hailed from the Dark Realm, often serving as minions in Dark Vince's army: Confirmed These are fighter known without a doubt to be from the Dark Realm. * Dark Vince * Dark Wolf * Dark Samus * Hilda * Shadow Mewtwo * Dark Meta Knight * Dark Ken * Dark Pit * Young Dark Link * Toon Dark Link Corrupted These are fighters from the Light Realm sent to the Dark Realm, where they were partially or totally corrupted. * Dark Audible Dark Link * Punished Rosalina Unconfirmed These are fighters that associate with the Dark Realm but may actually be from another timeline, or have canonicity issues. Canon Characters * Blood Falcon * Ganondorf * Bayonetta * Mr. Game & Watch Non-Canon Characters * Dark Dr. Mario * Dark Palutena Stages These stages are known to be Dark Realm stages due to commentators, such as Alpharad, stating that a Dark Realm fighter had taken the fight to their realm. Stages * Midgar'' (Battlefield), in NO FUN ALLOWED. * King of Fighters Stadium (Omega), in THE NON-CANON SUMMIT. In addition, the Dark Realm had numerous unique custom stages that the fighters played on during ENDGAME: '''Custom Stages' * Entrance to the Dark Realm * Origin of the Dark Realm * Stardust in the Dark Realm * The Evil Lair of Dark Vince * Bladestorm in the Dark Realm * Frostfire Caverns of the Dark Realm Trivia * Midgar is the only stage from the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate stage list that is part of the Dark Realm. ** However, it should be noted that Midgar made later appearances in regular Light Realm tournaments through Season 4 (specifically Bowser vs. Chrom in MAJOR IS HERE and Bowser vs. Blue Incineroar in PIZZA TIME), making it's true location unclear. Gallery Entrance to the Dark Realm.png Origin to the Dark Realm.png Stardust in the Dark Realm.png The Evil Lair of Dark Vince.png Bladestorm in the Dark Realm.png Frostfire Caverns of the Dark Realm.png Category:Realm